1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the coupling of drive systems to an accessory of an excavator or the like, wherein for example hydraulic lines are automatically interconnected on coupling of the accessory to the operating part of the excavator, or to the swivelling joint, rotator or the like of the dipper arm.
2. Prior art
In operating an excavator it has become increasingly common to use hydraulic quick couplings to couple and connect, from the driver's cab, hydraulically operated accessories with one or more hydraulic cylinders used for digging.